caledon_local_21fandomcom-20200214-history
January 2011
The January 2011 update is the eighth update in 1999: Creepypasta. Text It has been a long year for me. University has been giving me the usual sleepless nights especially since I transferred to Ottawa which is the place to party (sarcasm). But now I’m back home with my dad in Brampton, the town I grew up in. I got home on the 18th of December and have been visiting with friends and family, or at least that’s what I would rather have done. Now that festive holiday cheer that I usually have at this time of the month is absent. To answer the hundreds of emails and comments I got – yes I did see the tapes that my dad’s friend (Mitchell Wilson) promised to show me. These tapes, however, act as a curse; I want to know more, yet I want to forget everything. I couldn’t help it; I needed to see those tapes. Not only for myself, but for all of you guys who are just as intrigued as I am by that ominous man in a bear suit from my past. However, after viewing those tapes, I feel that pit of dread deep inside me once again, that feeling where I know that all those kids in those videos are dead, that I could have been one of those kids, and that humanity is a dark, dark place. If you haven’t skipped this paragraph for the “juicier” details below, thank you for listening to my rambling. On January 1st, I called Mitchell Wilson and asked if there was a time where I could come by and view the tapes. Things were pretty slow at the station because of a snowstorm so he said I could come down anytime that day. The tapes were located at a branch not too far from me. So I braved the slushy roads and terrible Brampton drivers and made my way to the Peel regional police station located at the Bramalea city center. I met Wilson at the front desk where he then led me up to the second floor and into a small office. He instructed me to have a seat and wait while he went and got the tapes. Before leaving the office he turned to me and said, “I know you’re curious but… are you sure you want to do this?” Of course I did, or at least thought so. Besides, Wilson’s friend had pulled a lot of strings to get me in there and I didn’t want to waste the opportunity. This particular station had two tapes on hand. I was only able to watch a few minutes of footage, however, because the second tape was apparently too damaged to be played on a VCR. Mr. Bear’s Cellar – Episode 30: Mr. Bear never ceases to disturb me, especially after what almost happened when I was younger. This episode took place outside in a forest at dusk, making it slightly hard to see especially considering the quality of the film (A trademark of anything from Caledon Local 21). The episode started with the camera being held in the “paws” of Mr. Bear aiming it at himself. That bear mask… it looked more sinister in the shadows of the trees. The unmistakable muffled voice spoke up; “Hello children! Today I will be doing a wonderful thing for my friends, I will be delivering them to a faraway land where they will surely be happy!” Mr. Bear turned the camera around to show an ATV with an attached trailer, but what stood out the most was that the trailer contained seven motionless children lying side by side. “T-this here is the first load, but more will be on their way soon!” Mr. Bear turned around and pointed the camera at a large burlap tarp spread on the ground. He picked the tarp up revealing a large hole that must have been at least 12 feet deep and maybe about 15 feet wide. The rest of the episode consisted of Mr. Bear taking each kid and dropping them into the hole. I asked Wilson if they were dead to which he shook his head and replied, “Not yet.” Soon all the kids were in the pit. Some were in awkward positions due to being tossed in, but they remained unconscious. “The vitamin C will surely help these children on the great journey that awaits them!” Mr. Bear mentioned as he panned the camera towards multiple bottles of gasoline beside a bush. The camera zoomed into the bottles as Mr. Bear hummed before the episode ended. Wilson revealed to me that these were 7 of the 16 victims found burnt to a crisp. The gasoline is what the man playing Mr. Bear used to light them on fire. A pit full of burning children… who the fuck would do that? That feeling of dread found me once again when I realized that I could have been one of those kids. Wilson then explained to me that he had previously lied. The other tape confiscated by the Bramalea police branch did indeed work and contained the filming of the actual burning. However, he felt that I wouldn’t be able to handle the “disturbing and graphic” nature of the episode. And you know what? Maybe I can’t. I don’t even want to see it. I’m satisfied for now, but I just need some time to get myself together. The thing is, the man who ran Caledon Local 21 is still out there. More to come soon. – Elliot Category:Updates